unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake is a treasure hunter and an expert in deep-sea salvage, descended from Sir Francis Drake. Nate operates in an underworld of fortune-seekers, including his friend and mentor Victor Sullivan, searching for lost wrecks and gold all over the world. Unlike many, he is said to be driven by the thrill of the hunt, rather than the treasure itself. Nathan is 29 years of age with rugged features and sarcastic wit. Nate resides in Key West, Florida in a waterfront apartment. He sets out with reporter Elena Fisher for a coffin, containing the remains of his ancestor Sir Francis Drake ,but instead of finding a body they discover a lockbox which contains the jounal of Sir Francis. Throughout the adventure, Nathan becomes more and more concerned about Elena's safety, and develops feelings for her. Biography ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Nathan believes that he is a descendant of famous explorer Sir Francis Drake, who is believed to have not fathered children. Nathan Drake is a treasure hunter and during the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, he searches for the lost idol of El Dorado. Drake seems to amass a vast knowledge of the world around him, even showing that he can speak Indonesian. He is also very resourceful, making friends as well as enemies in locations all around the world. Nathan is fluent in several languages including Medieval Latin, 16th-century Spanish, Early Modern English, and some Indonesian. Drake often carries with him the ring of Francis Drake which is worn around his neck. Drake has amassed a long list of enemies during his adventures, however. His known enemies are Gabriel Roman, a rival treasure hunter whom Sully owes money, Atoq Navarro, Romans partner and archeologist, as well as Eddy Raja, pirate leader, rival, and a possible past partner of Drake's. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Relationships Throughout the first game Nathan and Elena, showed a liking to each other and in the end of the game the were about to kiss, but were interrupted. In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves a new woman, Chloe Frazer, is introduced as a potential love interest and a snippet of her and Nathan almost kissing is show in a trailer at E3. Elena seems displeased and introduces herself to Chloe as "last years model". However Chloe is shown to not be trustworthy, and it's possible that Nathan will stick with Elena. Trivia *Nate shares his initials with Naughty Dog, the developers of the ''Uncharted series. *Nate's e-mail address, as seen in Chapter 1 of Drake's Trail, is ndrake@privateer.com. Although the @privateer.com address is fake. *Nate's date of birth is January 11th 1980 *The "almost kissing" moment could be a reference to the "Jak and Daxter" series, where the same event happened. Appearances/Actors *(3 games, 1 mini game, 1 comic) **''Uncharted: Drake's Trail'' **''Uncharted: Eye of Indra'' - Nolan North **''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' (First appearance) - Nolan North **''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' - Nolan North **''Uncharted 3'' See Also *Nathan Drake (film canon) Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Characters